


Stay

by Cali_se



Series: Breaking Bad Drabbles [17]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: I can't believe we did that.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Series: Breaking Bad Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875721
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Stay

I can't believe we did that.

_Jesse's lips felt warm against your skin._

Who started it anyway? Was it him or me?

_His eyes burned like fire as they locked with yours._

I need to leave now, before he wakes up. Where's my shirt?  


_Holding him in your arms felt like a gift you never knew you needed._

I can feel his gaze smouldering against my back as I dress.

_How can you leave him now that you've tasted him?_

When he speaks, he says just one word: "Walt...?"

_He's asking you to stay._

And, god help me, I do.


End file.
